Tree House
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Harry had built Teddy a tree house. Teddy decides that he wants to have a sleepover out there, so Harry agrees. But when they talk about his upcoming son, Harry starts to wonder if he can live up to Remus and Tonks. Third one-shot in the Family series


**Author's Note - Well, I was reading over My Little Sister, and got the idea to write about the sleep over I had Teddy mention in it. It's not as good, and not too long, but it's good. Bad ending though. But enjoy it. (Also, you do not have to read My Little Sister to understand this, but if you want to go ahead. Just know it's unneeded.)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter. **

Tree House

Harry smiled at his work. In front of him was an almost complete tree house. He had started building by hand it last week after having Teddy for the weekend. Harry also thought the workout would be good for him. He figured Teddy would love it, and it was perfect timing, since Teddy would be back at their house tomorrow for the weekend again. Harry smiled as he continued working. He loved having a godson, or really what he saw as a son. He loved being able to spoil him and give him anything, although Ginny scolded him for it sometimes.

"Harry, are you still out here?" Ginny called from behind him. She came over to him with a bottle of water. The small bump of her tummy was really starting to show. It made Harry smile when he saw it. Their child. Their baby.

"Yeah, just finishing up the ladder, then I'm done," Harry told her, gratefully taking the water from her and taking a drink.

"Teddy will love it," Ginny told him.

"Hope so. Took awhile to build."

"You could have used magic."

"Nah. This makes it seem more special. I put time and blood into this."

"Oh, please!" Ginny rolled her eyes with a snort. "You just wanna have a reason to show off and look like a hero in front of him!" She laughed at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Is that bad?" Harry muttered.

"It's unneeded." Ginny wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "He already thinks of you as a hero. Hell, he called you dad for like, two years."

Harry smiled at that. He'd had to correct him. He liked being thought of as Teddy's father, but Harry just couldn't take the credit for that. Remus was too good a man. "I know that, but I just like making him feel special," Harry told her.

"You make him feel special just by inviting him over. He already loves you for giving him a little brother or sister soon," Ginny said, smiling as her hand rested on her stomach. Harry smiled too and moved over, putting on hand on it too.

"Well, I didn't do that by hand just for him," Harry teased, and Ginny smacked him on the arm, but she laughed with him. "What do you think it'll be, Gin?" Harry asked as he moved to finish the last part of the ladder.

"I don't know, probably a boy, since I'm a Weasley," Ginny answered.

"Well it's the guy that pretty much chooses the sex," he told her.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but it still probably will be a boy. How many girls have been in the Potter family?"

"Good point." Harry sighed as he stepped back to observe it all. It looked as good as he could do, sturdy at least. He took another drink of the water and walked with Ginny inside.

"Hoping for a girl?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged this time. "I don't know. It doesn't matter to me, but I do want a little girl sometime in my life." Ginny smiled as the sat on the couch.

"Well, so do I, so I think we are on agreement there."

"We gonna keep trying til we get one?" Harry smiled cheekily.

Ginny laughed. "I'm not sure about that."

"How many kids do you want?"

"All I know, is that I don't want seven!"

Harry chuckled. "I can live with that. Maybe three or four?"

She thought on that. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

"At least one little girl?"

"At least one little girl," Ginny assured. Harry smiled. Years ago, he'd never thought he'd have this kind of future ahead of him. But now he was getting what he always wanted. A family, or at least, a bigger one. Because Harry was certain that Teddy was family.

"Wow! This is cool, Harry!" Teddy gushed as he looked up at the tree house.

"Glad you like it, Teddy. Built it with my own two hands," Harry told him.

"Wow!" Teddy's eyes were wide with happiness and wonder, "Really? That's awesome! Can we sleep up there tonight?" He asked.

Harry laughed. "Sure we can! It'll be a guy night! Just you and me!"

"Awesome!" Teddy exclaimed as Harry led him back inside.

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny asked from where she was cooking them lunch.

"Harry says that we can have a sleep over in the tree house tonight!" Teddy exclaimed as he ran up to her.

She smiled. "Really? That's great. Bet you two will have a lot of fun and trouble," Ginny teased. Teddy giggled.

"I'm gonna go and get things for the tree house," Teddy told them before scrambling out of the kitchen.

"Are you seriously going to sleep up there?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Of course I am! Why do you act like that's an incredible thing?" Harry demanded.

Ginny chuckled and shrugged. "No reason, I guess I just can't see you trying to sleep up in a tree house," She explained.

Harry snorted. "I could last a long time out there!"

Ginny grinned. "Good, then on nights when I'm made at you, you can sleep out there." She laughed and Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"You are an evil woman," He told her he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, just a woman."

"That and a Weasley," Harry muttered, "but that's a perk I guess. Life wouldn't be as exciting." Ginny giggled.

"I'm ready, Harry!" Teddy said as he came back in. They both look back to see him with a rolled up sleeping bag under his arm, and his broom in his other. It was the one Harry had gotten for him on his birthday. Andromeda had requested it stay there since she wouldn't be able to fly with him.

"What do you need your broom for?" Ginny asked.

Teddy shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I dunno. I just thought that I should."

"Well, then I'll bring mine," Harry told him. And his kissed Ginny's cheek before going to get his own.

That Night

"Wow, Harry! Grandma never let's me go to the bathroom outside!" Teddy exclaimed as they claimed back up to the tree house.

Harry laughed. "Well, it's time you did. Passage of the men," He told him, and Teddy looked up at him in wonder and amazement.

"Wow! You know everything, Harry!" Teddy said smiling.

Harry blushed. "Well, actually, Hermione knows more than I do," He said modestly.

Teddy giggled. "Yeah, but you know a lot more about guy stuff then Hermione does!" Harry wasn't sure if that was true or not. Hermione's knowledge scared him sometimes.

"Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?" Teddy asked.

"Go ahead, buddy."

"Well, I was wonderin . . . what am I gunna call the baby when it's born? Like a cousin or . . . ?" Teddy trailed off, not knowing what else he could call it. Both of them settled down, laying on top of their rolled out sleeping bags.

"Well, I think of you as a son, so I'll like to think you'd think of the baby as a brother or sister," Harry told him.

Teddy smiled brightly. "Good, cause that's what I wanna call him! I wanna call him my brother!"

"You think it's a boy?" Harry gave him a smile.

Teddy nodded. "I know it is! What are you gonna name him?" He asked. The kid was full of questions.

Harry smiled. "Well, Ginny and I have decided that for a boy we would name him James, or if it's a girl than name her Lily."

"It's a boy, and I think James is a good name," Teddy said, completely sure that it was a boy.

"You don't think that it could be a girl?" Harry asked.

Teddy shook his head. "I wouldn't mind a sister, but I really, really, really think that it's a boy."

"Hey, you two. Am I interrupting something?" Ron asked as he as climbed in.

"Ron!" Teddy cheered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ah, Hermione's mad at me, so I figured I'd clear out. Ginny said you two were up here. Mind if I join you?" Ron asked, showing he too had a sleeping bag.

"I don't mind," Harry told him.

"No, join us, Ron!" Teddy cheered, helping Ron spread out his sleeping bag.

"So what are we talking 'bout?" Ron asked.

"The baby," Teddy said simply, "and what they're gonna name him."

"Yeah, Teddy's sure it's a boy," Harry explained.

"Well what's he gunna name it?" Ron asked Teddy.

"James!"

"James Sirius," Harry said fully.

"That sounds really good," Ron said, moving to lie down.

"Yeah, it'll be Lily if it's a girl."

"It's a boy!" Teddy chanted, laying down too. Harry moved and laid down too.

"I want a little girl too," Ron whispered. Then a little louder he said, "A boy too though. I don't think I could live with just two girls and no other guy." Harry laughed, and Teddy giggled, not really knowing what he was laughing at.

"Well, all I know is that I want a boy and a girl at least," Harry told him.

"Yeah, I can agree with that. That's really all I want. I don't think I could handle more than two kids. This family's big enough!" Ron said with a laugh. Harry nodded, and when he turned to look at Teddy, he saw that the little boy was fast asleep.

"He out?" Ron whispered

"Yep, he's out," Harry told him in a whisper.

"Great kid. Kinda son I'd love to have, although I'd just love a son," Ron relied.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, he's a great son. He'd make Remus and Tonks proud."

"He ever ask you about them?"

"Once, but I told him that was a story for another day. All he knows is that they died to make this world better for him."

"What did he say to that?"

"That he was thankful, and proud of them. And that he'll make them and me and Ginny proud too." There was a silence then, as both men reflected on those words. Harry had been happy to hear him say that. Because Remus was a man to be proud of, just like his mum was. And that was something Harry himself was trying to live up to. He wasn't going to be able to die for his own child the way they did for Teddy, but he would if he had to. He had taken the job as an auror with a whole new light when Ginny had told him she was pregnant. No longer was he doing it for the wizarding world or the people in it. He was doing it for his family, and for his upcoming child. Or in Teddy's eyes, his upcoming son.

His family, his wife, and his two sons. The one he had now, and the one on his way.


End file.
